


I know that I know

by Onlymostydead



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, legend of zelda: breath of the wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Angst, Blood, Car Accident, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Link can see them. Even though he doesn't remember much of the accident he can see them.Who they are is another question.





	I know that I know

**Author's Note:**

> I... This is sad. Sorry. It was going to be happy but it's not.

'I can see them' Link signed slowly, his eyes filling with tears.

A moment ago they had been fine- but that had changed the instant he got into the car. Something has triggered in his head.

"What is it?" Tera asked, trying to keep her voice down despite her concern.

'I- I don't know. It doesn't matter.' Link quickly followed up- shaking his head.

Tera's eyes met Kaysa's in a knowing glance. Even without most of his memory Link had fallen back into one of his apparent old habits of lying whenever he was hurt.

"You know that you can trust us, Link." Kaysa reassured gently.

'They... They were my friends.' He sniffled, wiping at his eyes.

Link's posture, tightly holding himself, implied that he was done talking- at least about this. So they let it drop, allowing him to live out the rest of the car ride in silence. It was easier that way.

***

This were definitely strange- even if Link had nothing to compare it with. He had an idea that living with four aunt-like foster 'parents' wasn't normal, and that even at the base he wasn't like other people. Especially not with the droves of doctors appointments each week, or the mutism that he apparently had before the accident, too. He would have liked to blame that on the brain trauma too- but no such luck.  
And the nightmares didn't help- but that was only from the accident, he was fairly sure. He didn't remember all of it- or really any of it. But he still thought that he could see them.  
Names were hard to place but he could see their bodies and red- so much red.  
There was a big man, with either full facial hair of something white and fuzzy around his head. It was hard to tell with how blurry it all was. His eyes were a dark blue color, glassy and empty. He could see those in perfect detail- why did they have to be such perfect detail?  
There was a woman who Link sensed was once tall and strong- broken by the impact. Her eyes were green and full of anger in their lifeless stare.  
There was a boy- Link guessed only a bit older than himself- with blue hair like feathers all about his face. His thin frame had been crushed but his eyes still seemed to move. Link blamed that on the light until they went still- his frail chest no longer struggling for air.  
There was a girl who Link could only see red with beyond her golden eyes- such was either the damage or her hair. It was hard to tell the difference. He had a feeling it was both, they all bled into each other- the colors and textures and sounds.  
He knew there was another, but all he could see was dirty and broken. Maybe her hair was blonde once- but the only certain color were her pale green eyes.

The details were rare, apparently. Most people didn't remember that much- or they forced themselves to forget. Or at least that's what one of Link's therapists had told him- but she always seemed to be trying to make him seem special. He wasn't sure why, but he let her do it.  
Link didn't think he could ever forget those eyes, not when he had to get into a car, not ever.

***

She had screamed.  
Link was sure of it, the one with the pale green eyes- she had screamed before the crash. He could hear the sound in his head, over and over repeating until he felt like he was going to fall apart. He never heard the impact- he was knocked out cold for a couple of minutes, at least.  
Well, that's what the doctors told him. And it explained how when he opened his eyes he saw them, he saw them-

"Link, calm down- it's alright. You're safe."

One of his aunts pulled him back into reality with her soothing voice- Tera. She was the one seated next to him in the car today, and he gratefully leaned into her. They always had someone sit next to him- in case he needed them. Even when only two of his aunts were there.  
He felt stupid about it, but those feelings weren't worth the comfort of another living person beside him. He could feel the warmth of her arm through his sleeve- he could see the rise and fall of her chest.

Faintly, he could still hear her final screams.

***

Names started to come back, all jumbled and confused. Each time one did Link raced up the stairs to his room, trying to ignore the wobbling in his legs and the throbbing of his head. Hastily he would grab the nearest paper and pen, scrawling down the name. He copied them later onto the same piece of paper- but he never could match them up with their owners.

Mipha- or was it Mifa? He wasn't sure.

Daruk.

Zelda.

Those were the only ones he currently had, but at this rate he was on track to recover all of them. His therapist would want to hear about this- getting his memory back was a priority. Of course, Link wasn't sure exactly why- but he got the sense that if he knew more he would. He guessed knowing who he was would make things less... Confusing. 

His heart swelled with pride at the list of three names that he had remembered from his past- maybe there were more to come. Thoughts of the people they belonged to loomed in the back of his head, but he blocked them out.

***

"I'm worried about Link." Kaysa's voice carried from downstairs- Link could hear her easily from where he was upstairs.

He froze- and decided to listen.

"Why? What is it, sister?" Tera.

"The names he's been writing, the things he's been saying... Do you think that he's making them up?"

"Why would I?"

"I think he's trying too hard to remember- he just doesn't know so much. I think he's trying to hide just how hard things are for him right now."

"Alright, now that you say it..."

"I'm nervous that he's trying to put it all together, and that it'll hurt him."

"Me too, but we can't know for certain. All we can do is hope for the best."

Link backed away from the railing, and went back to his room.

'Urbosa.' He scrawled on the same piece of paper. And she was the one who was once tall.

***

"You're sure you aren't just making things up?" They kept asking him.

Link knew! Why were they so unconvinced? It confused him. One minute they praised for how much he remembered, the next they were telling him how bad that same thing was. What was the truth?

***

It hurt.  
Everything hurt.  
He could see them- he could hear Zelda's final screams. The sickening crunches and squeals of the brakes as Daruk desperately tried to avoid the crash. He could see Mipha try to cover her face. Urbosa put out her arm to protect Zelda.  
And Link could see Revali's- his boyfriend's- dying breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Every little comment means a lot, so be sure to leave one <3  
> Or you could find me on Tumblr at Supertinydom!


End file.
